Nightstar
❝"I AM NO CHILD OF STARCLAN."❞ ''-Nightrunner to Ryewhisker'' Nightrunner is a black tom cat with white on the extremities of his body. He has a robust build, is medium-sized, and has short, messy fur. He has bright orange-red eyes with a multitude of scars. Many would describe him as an enigmatic cat with an ominous and violent aura to him. He is currently a Senior Warrior in Thunderclan. Appearance Heritage: European Shorthair mix Description: Nightrunner has a robust, athletic build with short messy fur and bright orange-red eyes that some describe to have a "menacing" glare. He is tall compared to his other Thunderclan members due to his long, strong legs, he also has a broad chest. He has a long scar going across the right side of his face down to his torso, another across his muzzle, and one in the center of his neck- he tends to claw at his scars when he is anxious, causing it to open up and bleed. Palette: : = Base (#262626) : = Markings (#f5f5f5) : = Eyes (#ff2647- Iris) : : = Eyes (#ff633b- Sclera) : : = Inner Ears (#f5f5f5) : = Nose (#ff2647) : = Tongue (#ff2647) : = Pawpads (#f5f5f5) : = Scars (#7a1e1e- facial scar) : = Scars (#740303- irritated right eye) Voice: Adam Driver Scent: Dried blood (from constantly picking at his scabs) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Sentimental- '''Once you get him to break, Nightrunner is an extremely tender and nostalgic cat. He seems like an entirely different cat when you see this side of him. However, it's rare for him to act like this. * '+ Bold -''' Nightrunner isn't afraid to take risks and is a very courageous tom-cat, he often chooses more violent and unorthodox risks though. * '''± Blunt- 'Nightrunner isn't afraid to speak his mind to the point where it can become incredibly harsh and rude. He often gets in heated waters with his opinions. Many cats don't like him due to his side comments and mean opinions. * '± Enigmatic -''' Nightrunner is a very reserved cat and is shrouded in mystery, not even his closest friends know about his true past. This mystery shrouding Nightrunner gives an ominous aura to him. Because of how secretive and hostile he is to others, many label him as "asocial". * '''− Cruel -''' Nightrunner often acts a little too harsh to others and is all around not the kindest cat in the forest. He isn't one for making friends either, he'll shove most cats to the curb if they try to act all buddy-buddy with him. * '''− Hostile -''' Nightrunner isn't incredibly friendly to the majority of cats he meets, he tends to act overly violent in some situations as well when other measures could be taken. * '''− Amoral-''' Nightrunner has no concept on if things are right or wrong, he just takes action, no matter how bad or good it may seem. He has no restraints on his actions and certainly doesn't follow any sort of standards or principles, he hates the feeling of being restrained by laws of any kind. '''Likes *Hanging out in the forest **Thunderclan's territory is a complex labyrinth of trees and dense undergrowth, no one could ever follow him around the territory, which gives him this relieving sense of secrecy and calmness. *Training *Being with Robinbelly and Beetlepaw *Fights **Nightrunner considers himself to be a great fighter: he's agile, has great endurance, and can deal some hard-hits. *Gossiping *Snooping on others 'Dislikes' *Cats who are incredibly nosy **Nightrunner hates when cats are extremely prying, especially since he doesn't like talking about his past. If any cat tries to get nosy around him, he'll get hostile in a heartbeat. How hypocritical of him, though, *Annoying Apprentices * Riverclan * Flings ** Nightrunner is very dissociated from the idea of flings, due to not wanting kits of his own. 'Goals' * Become Thunderclan's Deputy **Nightrunner thinks he'd be a great Deputy, he thinks his straightforewordness and bold ways would bring great success to Thunderclan. *Train Beetlepaw to be the best Warrior Thunderclan has ever seen (Well, second to him) 'Fears' *Cats finding out his true past and his deepest, darkest secrets. **Nightrunner lies about his history to others a lot, almost as if he is hiding something. *Abandonment 'History' Kithood "Why the hell do you care about where I was born? and what my kithood was like? What are you, some kinda creep?" * It is revealed that Nightrunner was raised by a single father. 'Apprenticehood- Warriorhood' "Why do you want to know? Nosy-ass bugger, go pry at someone else." * Nightrunner reveals that sometime during his Apprenticehood-Warriorhood, he was clanless; and these days were horrible, dreadful. 'Senior Warriorhood' * Earns the rank in honor of his great fighting efforts during a drastic skirmish between Thunderclan and hostile rogues found on their territory. * Nightrunner reveals to the clans that Starclan has abandoned them, turning many against him. He attacks two of his own clanmates and after the chaos- breaks down at the Peak. Nightrunner avoids Thunderclan, scared to return to their camp in fear of being attacked. * Nightrunner returns during a battle with Riverclan over stealing their fish- he and Leopardskip brawl it out and he's left with a nasty shoulder injury. He got Leopardskip back by sending a nearly-fatal claw strike to her neck. Thunderclan/Windclan win. * Thunderclan and Windclan have a feast and are raided by Shadowclan and Riverclan. Nightrunner is attacked by Nectarstar but escapes from her clutches. He mauls a Riverclan apprentice named Frightpaw, Vipertongue relaitets by attacking him and leaves him with some horrible stomach and neck gashes. * Starclan seems to return, Nightrunner is furious over this- thinking they were gone. The deliver a prophecy, and he manages to crack it- getting a nod from a ghostly cat. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Robinbelly/Warrior/Best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'm so sorry" :He choked up, getting teary-eyed :Beetlepaw/Apprentice/Friend/ ⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'm sorry for not being the mentor you deserved" :His head hung low, a disappointed look on his face :Stormstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I HATE YOU " :He furiously yelled, his fur bristling :Littlelight/Deputy/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Despite all the shit I give you, you still make an effort to be my friend. Yikes. " :He scoffed '' :'Wiltedpaw/Apprentice/Dislikes/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He should keep his damn mouth shut before I rip his tongue out right in front of his very eyes. " :He snarled :Dovesong/Apprentice/Dislikes/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"x " :x :Ivyspeck/Apprentice/Dislikes/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"x " :x :Cloudmist/Apprentice/Dislikes/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"x " :x :Lionstrike/Apprentice/Dislikes/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"x " :x |-|WindClan= :Gorgeleap/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁ ::"What's the matter? Do my eyes... scare you?" :He maniacally laughed '''Tortoisepaw/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Vipertongue/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Frightpaw/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Hazelbranch/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁ ::"Surprisingly enough, she didn't want to beat the shit outta me after the Gathering- she wanted to know more about it." |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Has Excoriation- he often scratches at his facial scar until it bleeds. He normally does this when he is stressed or angered. He often eats the skin he picks off and despite feeling relieved after it- he is soon overcome by shame and guilt. *Nightrunner isnt the biggest believer in Starclan, he finds it foolish that clans hype it up to be this grand, ethereal ordeal. He despises cats who are extreme followers of Starclan, he views them as cats "who cannot think for themselves and rely on a false hope to guide them through every little thing". *At Gatherings, Nightrunner likes to creep around the Windclanners and scare them by glaring at them menacingly with his orange eyes, knowing how orange-colored eyes bring bad omens and make some fearful of who knows what. *Nightrunner's token facial scar was inspired by Kylo Ren's facial scar. *Nightrunner has an incredibly dark sense of humor. 'Quotes' ❝ Don't you DARE silence ME. ❞ — Nightrunner to Nectarstar "Your Medicine Cats, Deputies and your own LEADERS. Have been hiding the biggest secret from ALL of us... My friends- Starclan has ABANDONED us... YOUR LEADERS AND MEDICINE CATS KNEW THIS FOR TOO LONG, AND HID IT FROM YOU FOR TOO LONG" ''-At the Gathering'' ❝ LOOK AT YOUR LEADERS AND MEDICINE CATS. PRACTICALLY COWERING IN FEAR- THEY KNOW THEY COMMITTED THIS HEINOUS ACT AND CANNOT BACK AWAY FROM IT. ❞ — Nightrunner to the cats at the Gathering "It's me, you're favorite Thunderclanner." He jumped in front of Gorgeleap, revealing himself. "Ta-da!" ''-Nightrunner to Gorgeleap during the feast.'' "Who cares if a cat has died? The fight must continue." -Inner thoughts during the battle. 'Fanart' hecc_off.png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen Ightrunn.png|Drawn by Silenvce Nightrunner_and_Beetlepaw.png|Drawn by Bootleggedd Nightrunnerbymeta.png|Drawn by Metauniverse night_squared.png|Drawn by Yinmorii Nightnight.png|Drawn by Starsaurus nights_funeral.png noght.png|Drawn by SpacejumpZoroark __NOWYSIWYG__ - Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Starsaurus Category:ThunderClan Category:Senior Warrior